1. Field of the Invention
The invention involves new synthetic compounds related to thymosin alpha-1.
2. Description of the Background Art
Thymosins are polypeptide immune modifiers derived from the thymus gland. Thymosins have been shown to induce T cell differentiation and enhance immunological functions.
A partially purified extract of calf thymus, called thymosin fraction 5, contains a number of peptide products of the thymus gland, including a component referred to as thymosin alpha-1.
Thymosin alpha-1 was initially isolated from thymosin fraction 5, and has been sequenced and chemically synthesized, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,079,127; 4,148,788 and 4,855,407. Analogs of thymosin alpha-1 also have been produced, U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,951.
The sequence of thymosin alpha-1 is highly analogous in mice, calves and humans. Thymosin alpha-1 has 28 amino acids and has been shown to have activity in modulating the immune system. The immunological activity of thymosin alpha-1 includes stimulation of alpha- and gamma-interferon production, increasing macrophage migration inhibitory factor production, inducing expression of T-cell markers, including interleukin-2 receptors, and improving T-cell helper cell activity.
There remains a need in the art for new synthetic compounds which can function like natural products of the thymus gland.